2) Purpose: To provide support to the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS), for the Oral Health Component in the 2012-2013 National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES); specifically surveillance activities to characterize dental fluorosis, periodontal disease, and dental caries.